wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Guy Chapellier
thumb|190px|Guy Chapellier Guy Chapellier (parfois mal orthographié ou crédité à tord Chapelier « Guy Chapellier » sur RS Doublage.) est un acteur français, né le 15 mars 1946. Très actif dans le doublage, il est notamment connu pour être la voix française régulière de Scott Bakula, Eric Roberts, William Fichtner, David James Elliott, Currie Graham, Christopher Cousins, Nicholas Lea et Brett Cullen, ainsi qu'une des premières voix récurrentes de Jackie Chan, James Woods, Treat Williams, Kevin Kline et Ray Wise. Il est aussi connu pour avoir été la voix du narrateur dans la série télévisée La Quatrième Dimension, celle de la voiture KITT dans la série télévisée K 2000[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tNLLOe8U-p4 M6 : 80 à l'heure sur K2000 - Reportage sur la série (2002)] sur YouTube.com, le 23 février 2013.[http://www.sofilm.fr/sofilm-62-special-series-cultes-en-kiosque-tout-lete SoFilm #62 : spécial SERIES CULTES !] sur Sofilm.fr - Portrait : Dans l'imaginaire populaire, on les reconnaît pour avoir prêté leurs voix françaises à KITT (la voiture intelligente de K2000), MacGyver ou encore Laura Ingalls dans La Petite Maison dans la prairie. Mais qui sont vraiment Edgar Givry, Béatrice Bruno ou « la star » des doublages Guy Chapellier ?. et de Templeton « Futé » Peck (Dirk Benedict) dans l’''Agence tous risques. Au sein de l'animation, il est également connu pour avoir interprété (en remplacement d'Éric Legrand) la voix de Seiya dans la série ''Saint Seiya, à Hadès pour divers médias de la franchise Disney (note) ainsi que depuis 2005, à Roger (l'extra-terrestre) et Klaus (le poisson rouge) dans la série American Dad![http://www.allocine.fr/diaporamas/series/diaporama-18675375/ American Dad : où avez-vous déjà entendu les voix françaises de la série ?] sur Allociné.fr.. Biographie Théâtre * Allais-lui-ah ! d'Alphonse Allais * Des pommes pour Ève de Gabriel Arout * Monsieur de Falindor de Georges Manoir et Armand Verhylle Filmographie Cinéma * 1973 : Bel ordure de Jean Marbœuf : un voyou * 1975 : C'est dur pour tout le monde de Christian Gion * 2007 : L'Île au trésor d'Alain Berbérian : le narrateur Télévision Téléfilms * 1976 : La Berthe de Phillipe Joulia * 1976 : Le Mal joli de Gilles Grangier * 1977 : Histoire d'une salamandre de Robert Guez : Cristobal * 1978 : À l'ombre d'un soupçon de Jean-Marie Marcel : Bob * 1979 : Ego de Jean-Marie Marcel : Fayard * 1992 : L'Élixir d'amour de Claude D'Anna Séries télévisées * 1974 : Valérie : Laurent de Saint-Arnaud (11 épisodes) * 1975 : Christine : Jeep (1 épisode) * 1976 : Comme du bon pain : Bernard (mini-série) * 1977 : Ne le dites pas avec des roses : Alain (1 épisode) * 1977 : Commissaire Moulin : le curé (saison 1, épisode 7 : Petite Hantise de Robert Guez) * 1988 : Le Vent des moissons : Alain Scossa (mini-série, épisode 3) * 1989 : Orages d'été : Didier Morin * 1990 : Dallas : l'artiste (saison 14, épisode 2) * 1990 : Sixième gauche : ? (1 épisode) Voxographie : Note : Les dates inscrites en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films auxquels Guy Chapellier a participé aux redoublages ou aux doublages tardifs. Cinéma Films * Jackie Chan dans : (10 films) ** Mister Dynamite (1986) : Jackie « le Faucon » Chang ** Le Marin des mers de Chine 2 (1987) : Dragon Mao (1er doublage) ** Police Story 2 (1988) : Jackie / Chan Ka-kui (1er doublage) ** Dragons Forever (1988) : Jackie Lung ** Big Brother (1989) : « Charlie » Cheng Wah Kuo (1er doublage) ** Shanghai Kid (2000) : Chon Wang ** Shanghai Kid 2 (2003) : Chon Wang ** Le Tour du monde en quatre-vingts jours (2004) : Passepartout / Lau Xing ** Railroad Tigers (2016) : Ma Yuan ** Kung Fu Yoga (2017) : Pr. Jack Chan * William Fichtner dans : (7 films) ** Heat (1995) : Roger Van Zant ** Génération Rx (2005) : Bill Stiffle ** Crazy Night (2010) : Frank Crenshaw ** Hell Driver (2011) : le comptable ** Ninja Turtles (2014) : Eric Sachs ** Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) : le général Joshua T. Adams ** Horse Soldiers (2018) : Colonel Mulholland * Kevin Kline dans : (6 films) ** The Anniversary Party (2001) : Cal Gold ** La Maison sur l'océan (2002) : George Monroe ** Le Club des empereurs (2002) : William Hundert ** Jiminy Glick in Lalawood (2004) : lui-même ** Trade (2007) : Ray Sheridan ** The Extra Man (2010) : Henry Harrison * Scott Bakula dans : (4 films) ** Le Maître des illusions (1995) : Harry D'Amour ** American Beauty (1999) : Jim Olmeyer ** Mon plus beau rôle (2002) : Bobby Cellini / Buck Steele ** The Informant! (2009) : l'agent spécial Brian Shepard * Treat Williams dans : (4 films) ** Les Hommes de l'ombre (1996) : le colonel Nathan Fitzgerald ** Le Fantôme du Bengale (1996) : Xander Drax ** Hollywood Ending (2002) : Hal Yeager ** Out of Control (2014) : Robert Grant, le père de Derek * Richard E. Grant dans : ** L.A. Story (1991) : Roland Mackey ** Dracula (1992) : Dr. Jack Seward ** St. Ives (1998) : Farquhar Chevening * Michael Biehn dans : ** Rock (1996) : commandant Anderson ** Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) : David Alexander ** Dragon Squad (2005) : Petros Davinci * Michael Buffer dans : ** Rien que pour vos cheveux (2008) : Grant Walbridge ** Creed : L'Héritage de Rocky Balboa (2016) : lui-même ** Creed 2 (2018) : lui-même * Robert Duvall dans : ** Le Parrain (1972''Deuxième doublage effectué en 2008.) : Tom Hagen ** ''Le Parrain 2 (1974) : Tom Hagen * Charlie Sheen dans : ** L'Aube rouge (1984) : Matt Eckert ** Les Indians 2 (1994) : Rick « Wild Thing » Vaughn * James Woods dans : ** Il était une fois en Amérique (1984''Deuxième doublage effectué en 2003.) : Maximilian « Max » Bercowicz ** ''Virgin Suicides (1999) : Ronald Lisbon * Cliff De Young dans : ** Une amie qui vous veut du bien (1985) : George Ryan ** F/X, effets de choc (1986) : Martin Lipton * Ed Begley Jr. dans : ** Transylvania 6-5000 (1985) : Gil Turner ** Mascots (2016) : A. J. Blumquist * John Lone dans : ** Le Dernier Empereur (1987) : l'empereur Puyi ** Rogue : L'Ultime Affrontement (2007) : Chang * Richard Schiff dans : ** Bodyguard (1992) : Skip Thomas ** Ray (2004) : Jerry Wexler * Steven Culp dans : ** James et la Pêche géante (1996) : le père de James ** Treize jours (2000) : Bob Kennedy * Gary Oldman dans : ** Manipulations (2000) : Sheldon Runyon ** Péché immortel (2003) : Charlie Strom * Bill Pullman dans : ** Le Bon Numéro (2000) : inspecteur Pat Lakewood ** Battle of the Sexes (2017) : Jack Kramer * Billy Bob Thornton dans : ** Intolérable Cruauté (2003) : Howard D. Doyle ** Bad News Bears (2005) : Morris Buttermaker * Tim Bagley dans : ** En cloque, mode d'emploi (2007) : Dr. Pellagrino ** 40 ans : Mode d'emploi (2013) : Dr. Pellagrino * Richard Jenkins dans : ** Sexe entre amis (2011) : M. Harper ** LBJ (2016) : le sénateur Richard Russell * Victor Garber dans : ** Renaissances (2015) : Martin O'Neil ** Rebel in the Rye (2017) : Sol Salinger * Tracy Letts dans : ** Elvis and Nixon (2016) : John Finlator ** Pentagon Papers (2018) : Fritz Beebe * 1939''Troisième doublage effectué en 2008. : ''Monsieur Smith au Sénat : Jefferson Smith (James Stewart) * 1950''Doublage tardif. : ''En plein cirage : Humphrey Briggs (Eddie Albert) * 1954''2e doublage. : ''L'Étrange Créature du lac noir : Dr. Mark Williams (Richard Denning) * 1973''Doublage tardif effectué en 2002. : ''Mean Streets : Charlie Cappa (Harvey Keitel) * 1974''Deuxième doublage effectué en 2000. : ''La Tour infernale : le sénateur Gary Parker (Robert Vaughn) * 1976 : Deux super flics : Geronimo / John Philip Forsythe de la Dynastie (Luciano M Rossi) * 1976 : L'Ombre d'un tueur : Angelo (Massimo Ranieri) * 1976 : Network : Main basse sur la télévision : l'avocat de Network (Lance Henriksen) * 1977 : L'Espion qui m'aimait : voix additionnelles * 1978 : Le Jeu de la mort : Steiner (Hugh O'Brian) * 1979 : Elle : David Henley (Sam J. Jones) * 1979 : Meurtres en cascade : Richard Peabody (John Glover) * 1980 : Le Lagon bleu : Richard (Christopher Atkins) * 1980 : Les Chiens de guerre : Kimba (Ilario Bisi-Pedro) * 1980 : Au-delà de la gloire : Vinci (Bobby di Cicco) (1er doublage) * 1981''Guy Chapellier a effectué le premier et le deuxième doublages. : ''Das Boot : le premier lieutenant (Hubertus Bengsch) * 1981 : Les Chariots de feu : Charlie Paddock (Dennis Christopher) * 1981 : Le Solitaire : le docteur (J. Jay Saunders) * 1981 : La Folle Histoire du Monde : un des disciples de Jésus Christ (Earl Finn) * 1982 : Halloween 3 : Charlie (Loyd Catlett) * 1982 : Les cadavres ne portent pas de costard : lui-même (Cary Grant) (images d'archives) * 1982 : Les Croque-morts en folie : Chuck Lumley (Henry Winkler) * 1983 : Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi : le général Crix Madine (Dermot Crowley) * 1983 : Monty Python : Le Sens de la vie (Eric Idle) * 1983 : Risky Business : Barry (Bronson Pinchot) * 1984 : Les Griffes de la nuit : le prêtre (Jack Shea) * 1984 : Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la 8e dimension : New Jersey (Jeff Goldblum) * 1984 : Le Bounty : David Nelson (Simon Chandler) * 1984 : Dune : Paul Atréides (Kyle MacLachlan) * 1984 : La Belle et l'Ordinateur : Frank (Alan Polonsky) * 1984 : Charlie : le capitaine Hollister (Martin Sheen) * 1985 : Allan Quatermain et les Mines du roi Salomon : Allan Quatermain (Richard Chamberlain) * 1985 : Secret Admirer : George Ryan (Cliff De Young) * 1986 : Platoon : lieutenant Wolfe (Mark Moses) * 1986 : Zapped! : Barney Springboro (Scott Baio) * 1986 : Gung Ho, du saké dans le moteur : Willie (John Turturro) * 1987 : Police Academy 4 : Aux armes citoyens : officier Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf) * 1987 : L'Arme Fatale : un policier ( ? ) * 1988 : L'Amour à quatre temps : Sam Manners (Jeff Daniels) * 1988 : La Dernière Tentation du Christ : voix additionnelles * 1989 : Permis de tuer : James Bond (Timothy Dalton) * 1989 : Kickboxer : Kurt Sloane (Jean-Claude Van Damme) * 1989 : Uncle Buck : Bob Russell (Garrett M. Brown) * 1989 : Un fusil pour l'honneur : Marco Collogero (Eric Roberts) * 1989 : Le sapin a les boules : Todd Chester (Nicholas Guest) * 1989 : Sundown : La Guerre des vampires : Robert Van Helsing (Bruce Campbell) * 1990 : Men at Work : Jack Berger (Darrell Larson) * 1990 : RoboCop 2 : Donald Johnson (Felton Perry) * 1990 : Présumé Innocent : Nico Della Guardia, dit « Délai » (Tom Mardiriosan) * 1990 : Gremlins 2 : La Nouvelle Génération : un client au self de l'immeuble ( ? ) * 1991 : Un crime dans la tête : Ty Hedison (Charles Rocket) * 1991 : Bienvenue au club : Ray (Ken Olin) * 1991 : The Fisher King : Le Roi pêcheur : le clochard chanteur de cabaret (Michael Jeter) * 1991 : Le Vol de l'Intruder : Boxman (Tom Sizemore) * 1991 : Hook ou la revanche du capitaine crochet : un pirate ( ? ) * 1992 : Cool World : Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) * 1993 : L'Affaire Karen McCoy : Roy Sweeney (Nick Searcy) * 1993 : Le Concierge du Bradbury : Gary Taubin (Patrick Breen) * 1994 : Milliardaire malgré lui : M. Patel (Ranjit Chowdhry) * 1995 : Une journée en enfer : inspecteur Walter Cobb (Larry Bryggman) * 1995 : Apollo 13 : Neil Armstrong (Mark Wheeler) * 1996 : Le Dortoir des garçons : le professeur (Marty McDonough) * 1996 : Beautiful Girls : Willie Conway (Timothy Hutton) * 1997 : Space Jam : le présentateur télé ( ? ) * 1997 : Volte-face : Dr. Malcolm Walsh (Colm Feore) * 1997 : Maman, je m'occupe des méchants ! : l'agent Stuckey (Christopher Curry) * 1997 : Air Force One : le deuxième pilote (Tony Boldi) * 1997 : ''Masterminds : Miles (Bradley Whitford) * 1998 : Blues Brothers 2000 : « Blue » Lou Marini (saxophone) (Lou Marini) * 1998 : Moby Dick : Starbuck (Ted Levine) * 1999 : Fight Club : Thomas (David Andrews) * 1999 : Dick : Les Coulisses de la présidence : Bob Woodward (Will Ferrell) * 1999 : Prémonitions : voix additionnelles * 2001 : Vacances sous les tropiques : Harrison Stewart (Markus Flanagan) * 2002 : Un homme d'exception : le capitaine du Pentagone (Thomas F. Walsh) * 2002 : Jason X : Prof Lowe (Jonathan Potts) * 2002 : Monsieur Schmidt : John Rusk (Harry Groener) * 2002''Doublage effectué en 2004. : ''Opération antisèche : M. Davis, le père de Handsomme (Griffin Dunne) * 2002 : Wishcraft : le père de Brett (Sam McMurray) * 2004 : Rendez-vous avec une star : Henry Futch (Gary Cole) * 2004 : Scooby-Doo 2 : Les monstres se déchaînent : Scooby Brainiac (J. P. Manoux) * 2004 : L'Armée des morts : CJ (Michael Kelly) * 2004 : Cinq enfants et moi : le père (Alex Jennings) * 2005 : Baby-Sittor : le capitaine Bill Fawcett (Chris Potter) * 2005 : King Kong : Weston (David Pittu) * 2005 : Braqueurs amateurs : Oz Peterson (Carlos Jacott) * 2006 : Chronique d'un scandale : Sandy Pabblem (Michael MaloneyChronique d'un scandale sur Voxofilm.) * 2006 : Scary Movie 4 : M. Koji (Henry Mah) * 2008 : Le Choix de Jane : Edward Austen-Knight (Pip Torrens) * 2008 : Intraçable : David Williams (Christopher Cousins) * 2008 : Cœur d'encre : Fenoglio (Jim Broadbent) * 2008 : The Dark Knight : voix additionnelles * 2009 : La Proposition : le président Chairman Bergen (Michael Nouri) * 2009 : Ninja : l'inspecteur Traxler (Todd Jensen) * 2010 : The Social Network : Gage (David Selby) * 2010 : Love, et autres drogues : Dr. Knight (Hank Azaria) * 2010 : L'Agence tous risques : le prisonnier Pensacola (Dirk Benedict) (scène post-générique) * 2010 : Légion : Howard Anderson (John Tenney) * 2011 : Real Steel : Marvin (James Rebhorn) * 2011 : Pirates des Caraïbes : La Fontaine de jouvence : John Carteret (Anton Lesser) * 2011 : Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la Lune : le président John Fitzgerald Kennedy (Brett Stimely) * 2011 : Le Stratège : John Henry (Arliss Howard) * 2012 : Skyfall : lui-même (Wolf Blitzer) * 2012 : Millénium : Les Hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes : Hans-Erik Wennerström (Ulf Friberg) * 2012 : Jason Bourne : L'Héritage : Dr. Donald Foite (Željko Ivanek) * 2012 : Lincoln : Asa Vintner Litton (Stephen Spinella) * 2012 : God Bless America : Frank Murdoch (Joel Murray) * 2014 : A Long Way Down : Chris (Sam Neill) * 2015 : Truth : Le Prix de la vérité : Marcel Matley (Nicholas Hope) * 2016 : Premier Contact : Dr. Kettler (Frank Schorpion) * 2017 : War Machine : Waddle (Nicolas Jones) * 2017 : Bad Moms 2 : Hank, le père d'Amy (Peter Gallagher) * 2018 : Solo: A Star Wars Story : officier impérial responsable du recrutement (Andrew Woodall) * 2019 : Avengers: Endgame : Howard Stark (John Slattery) Films d'animation * 1955 : La Belle et le Clochard : Jim Chéri (2e doublage, 1989) * 1959 : La Belle au bois dormant : le prince Philippe (2e|doublage, 1981 - voix parlée uniquement) * 1982 : Brisby et le Secret de NIMH : Justin * 1990 : Bernard et Bianca au pays des kangourous : Red * 1998 : Le Roi lion 2 : L'Honneur de la tribu : Scar * 1998 : La Légende de Brisby : Justin * 2000 : Joseph, le roi des rêves : Siméon * 2001 : Final Fantasy : Les Créatures de l'esprit : général HeinDoublé par James Woods en version originale. * 2001 : La Cour de récré : Vive les vacances ! : Dr. Philliam « Phil » Benedict * 2002 : Mickey, le club des méchants : Hadès * 2002 : Huit nuits folles d'Adam Sandler : le maire Dewey * 2003 : Le Monde de Nemo : l'amiral * 2005 : Chicken Little : le commentateur * 2006 : Cars : le touriste égaré * 2007 : Bee Movie : Drôle d'abeille : Freddy * 2011 : Les Aventures de Tintin : Le Secret de La Licorne : voix additionnelle * 2013 : Tarzan : Jim Porter Télévision Téléfilms * Eric Roberts dans : (18 téléfilms) ** Dark Angel (1996) : Walter D'Arcangelo ** Les Dessous du crime (1998) : Henry Smovinsky ** Tueur en cavale (1999) : Tony Lazorka / John Dugan ** L'Enfer de verre (1999) : Dean McConnell ** Vacances de tueurs (2000) : Eddie ** L'Homme traqué (2000) : James Gabriel ** Trop de chance pour la racaille (2000) : Carlo ** Les Trois Mousquetaires (2000) : Augustus Talbert ** S.O.S. Vol 534 (2001) : l'officier supérieur Mike Hogan ** Stiletto Dance (2001) : Kit Adrian ** Wrong Number (2002) : Josh Grey ** Dérive fatale (2002) : Jimmy Scalzetti ** Aux limites de la passion (2006) : Joe ** Menace sur Washington (2008) : William Krieg ** Dès le premier regard (2009) : Mitchell Prescott ** Crimes of the Past (2010) : Robert Byrne ** Le Droit à l'amour (2010) : Benjamin Sheffield ** Mon dangereux colocataire (2016) : Floyd * Scott Bakula dans : (9 téléfilms) ** Nowhere to Hide (1994) : Kevin Nicholas ** Le Père célibataire (1996) : Jake Henry ** NetForce (1999) : Alex Michaels ** In the Name of the People (2000) : John Burke ** Mon ami Sam (2000) : George Graham Vest ** Adieu soleil (2000) : Grins Jenkins ** À l'épreuve de l'amour (2001) : Nick ** Girls in the City : Affaires de femmes (2001) : Paul Morgan ** Les Flammes du passé (2007) : John Minger * David James Elliott dans : (6 téléfilms) ** Un noël inoubliable (1996) : Steve Mason ** Le Tueur du vol 816 (2003) : inspecteur Kurt Novack ** Rendez-moi mon mari ! (2005) : Terry Evanshen ** Love Sick: Secrets of a Sex Addict (2008) : Rick Hudson ** Le Cœur de la famille (2010) : Ben Westman ** Intime conviction (2010) : Michael Peyton * Treat Williams dans : (4 téléfilms) ** J. Edgar Hoover (1987) : J. Edgar Hoover ** Drug Wars: The Camarena Story (1990) : Ray Carson ** Changement de décors (1996) : Michael Ovitz ** 36 heures pour mourir (1999) : Noah Stone * Gregory Harrison dans : (4 téléfilms) ** Au pair 2 (2001) : Oliver Caldwell ** Croqueuse d'hommes (2009) : Teddy Alpert ** Temps nuageux avec risque d'amour (2014) : Grant ** Romance secrète à Noël (2016) : Tom * Robert Hays dans : ** Honeymoon Academy (1989) : Sean ** L'Invasion des abeilles tueuses (1995) : Chad Ingram ** The Abduction (1996) : Paul Olavsky * Jan-Michael Vincent dans : ** Alienator (1990) : le commandant ** Demonstone (1990) : Andre Buck ** Évasion mortelle (1993) : Cody Grant * James Woods dans : ** The Boys (1991) : Walter Farmer ** Next Door (1994) : Matt Coler ** Le Silence des innocents (1995) : Danny Davis * Jack Scalia dans : ** Protection rapprochée (1994) : Constantine « Connie » Harper ** Morsures mortelles (1999) : Max Farrington ** Le chien qui a sauvé Noël (2012) : Tony Rowe * Peter Outerbridge dans : ** Escape from Mars (1999) : John Rank ** La Voix du succès (2000) : Roger Deacon ** L'Héritage de la passion (2005) : Gordon Wintrob * Christopher Cousins dans : ** Une leçon de courage (2004) : John Oaks ** Roman noir : Injection mortelle (2005) : Adam ** Kate et William : Quand tout a commencé... (2011) : Michael Middleton * Nicholas Lea dans : ** Un amour vulnérable (2005) : Patrick Carlson / Jeff Watkins ** Cyclone Catégorie 7 : Tempête mondiale (2005) : Monty Veers ** Nicole et Martha (2009) : l'inspecteur Velez * Currie Graham dans : ** Grain de sable (2006) : Victor Sandeman ** Pour sauver ma fille (2006) : John ** Stargate : L'Arche de vérité (2008) : James Marrick * Michael Nouri dans : ** Un plan diabolique (2012) : Phil ** Le Labyrinthe de l'injustice (2013) : Galen Anderson ** Rendez-moi mon bébé (2014) : le sénateur Worthington * Christoph Waltz dans : ** Danger corruption (1990) : Dr. Hans-Joachim Dorfmann ** The Gravy Train Goes East (1991) : Hans-Joachim Dorfmann * Brett Cullen dans : ** Légitimes défenses (2004) : Sam Penny ** Le Crash du vol 323 (2004) : Robert « Hub » Weber * William Fichtner dans : ** Code Name : Geronimo (2012) : M. Guidry ** O.G. (2018) : Danvers * 1979 : Canned Laughter : Robert Box / Dave Perry / M. Marshall (Rowan Atkinson) * 1985 : Le Couteau sur la nuque : Ronald Marsh (Bill Nighy) * 1993 : La Chaîne brisée : Sir William Johnson (Pierce Brosnan) * 1997 : L'Homme de minuit : John Larkin / Sam Ellis (Timothy Hutton) * 2003 : Dans la grotte de Batman : Adam West/Batman (Jack Brewer) * 2006 : Collision fatale : Victor Stevens (Dirk Benedict) * 2009 : Un regard sur le passé : Sam Bridgewater (Joel Murray) * 2016 : Madoff : L'Arnaque du siècle : Gary Flumenbaum (Bruce Altman) * 2016 : L'Instinct d'une mère : Gerald (Martin Cummins) Séries télévisées * Scott Bakula dans (14 séries) : ** Code Quantum (1989-1993) : Dr. Samuel « Sam » Beckett ** Murphy Brown (1993-1996) : Peter Hunt ** Le Retour des envahisseurs (1995) : Nolan Wood (mini-série) ** Mr. et Mrs. Smith (1996-1997) : Mr. Smith ** Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2004) : le capitaine Jonathan Archer ** Old Christine (2006-2009) : Jeff Hunter ** Boston Justice (2008) : Jack Ross (saison 4, épisode 13) ** Chuck (2009-2011) : Stephen J. Bartowski ** Desperate Housewives (2012) : Trip Weston (saison 8, épisodes 19 à 23) ** New York, unité spéciale (2012) : Kent Webster ** Mon oncle Charlie (2013) : Jerry Cadillac (saison 10, épisode 20) ** Looking (2014) : Lynn ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2014) : Dwayne Pride ** NCIS : Nouvelle-Orléans (depuis 2014) : Dwayne Pride * Brett Cullen dans (13 séries) : ** Walker, Texas Ranger (2001) : Pete Drayton (saison 9, épisode 15) ** Lost : Les Disparus (2005-2008) : Goodwin Stanhope (4 épisodes) ** Three Rivers (2009) : Carson (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Justified (2010) : Greg Davis (saison 1, épisode 6) ** The Gates (2010) : Frank Buckley (6 épisodes) ** 90210 Beverly Hills : Nouvelle Génération (2010) : M. Sullivan (saison 3, épisode 11) ** Body of Proof (2012) : le capitaine Perkins (saison 2, épisode 12) ** FBI : Duo très spécial (2012) : agent Patterson (2 épisodes) ** Devious Maids (2013-2015) : Michael Stappord (26 épisodes) ** Under the Dome (2014-2015) : Don Barbara (6 épisodes) ** Reine du Sud (2017) : Brett Van Awken (7 épisodes) ** Blacklist (depuis 2019) : l'étranger (6 épisodes - en cours) ** Truth Be Told : Le Poison de la vérité (depuis 2019) : Warren Cave (6 épisodes - en cours) ** Truth Be Told : Le Poison de la vérité (depuis 2019) : Warren Cave (6 épisodes - en cours) * Currie Graham dans (13 séries) : ** New York Police Blues (2004-2005) : Thomas Bale ** Desperate Housewives (2005-2006) : Ed Farrara ** Men in Trees : Leçons de séduction (2007-2008) : Richard Ellis ** Lie to Me (2009) : Eric Kuransky ** Castle (2010) : Stanford Raynes ** Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée (2010) : Jack Sutton (saison 2, épisode 7) ** Private Practice (2010) : Ryan Mason (saison 4, épisode 1) ** Facing Kate (2011) : John Marsden (saison 1, épisode 6) ** Suits : Avocats sur mesure (2011) : le juge Donald Pearl (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Grimm (2011) : Frank Rabe (saison 1, épisode 2) ** Drop Dead Diva (2012) : Simon Grundy (saison 4, épisode 10) ** Arrow (2012) : Derek Reston / le Roi (saison 1, épisode 6) ** The Glades (2013) : Pruitt Wolcott (saison 4, épisode 2) * Nicholas Lea dans (11 séries) : ** X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (1994-2002) : Alex Krycek (23 épisodes) ** Andromeda (2003-2004) : Tri-Lorn (4 épisodes) ** Les Experts (2004) : Chris Bezich (4 épisodes) ** Kyle XY (2006-2009) : Tom Foss (26 épisodes) ** Burn Notice (2010) : Quinn Luna (saison 3, épisode 7) ** Les Experts : Miami (2010) : Donald Newhouse (saison 8, épisode 14) ** V (2010-2011) : Joe Evans (5 épisodes) ** Supernatural (2012) : Eliot Ness (saison 7, épisode 12) ** Once Upon a Time (2012) : Michael Tillman (saison 1, épisode 9) ** King and Maxwell (2013) : Theo Bancroft (saison 1, épisode 4) ** The Killing US (2013) : Dale Daniel Shannon (5 épisodes) * Michael Nouri dans (10 séries) : ** Newport Beach (2004-2007) : Dr. Neil Roberts (19 épisodes) ** Brothers and Sisters (2007) : Milo Peterman (3 épisodes) ** Damages (2007-2011) : Phil Grey (20 épisodes) ** FBI : Portés disparus (2007) : Byron Carlton (saison 6, épisode 5) ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (2008-2013) : le directeur du Mossad Eli David (7 épisodes) ** Privileged (2008) : Miles Franklin (saison 1, épisode 11) ** American Wives (2009-2010) : le général Ludwig (4 épisodes) ** Dr House (2011) : Thad Barton (saison 8, épisode 4) ** Blue Bloods (2016) : Nick Constantine (saison 6, épisode 18) ** American Crime Story (2018) : Norman Blachford (saison 2, 2 épisodes) * Ray Wise dans (8 séries) : ** Walker, Texas Ranger (1994) : Garrett Carlson (saison 2, épisode 23) ** 24 heures chrono (2006) : le vice-président Gardner (6 épisodes) ** Bones (2006) : Rick Turco (saison 2, épisode 1) ** New York, unité spéciale (2007) : Roger Hanley (saison 8, épisode 13) ** Numb3rs (2009) : Mitch Langford (saison 5, épisode 15) ** Drop Dead Diva (2009) : Frank Dodd (saison 1, épisode 11) ** Dollhouse (2009) : Howard Lipman (saison 2, épisode 6) ** Mad Men (2010) : Ed Baxter (1re voix, saison 4, épisode 11) * Eric Roberts dans (8 séries) : ** Le Monde des Ténèbres (2000-2001) : lui-même ** New York, unité spéciale (2001) : Sam Winfield (saison 2, épisode 13) ** Les Experts : Miami (2005) : Ken Kramer (saison 3, épisode 23) ** The L Word (2006-2007) : Gabriel McCutcheon (3 épisodes) ** New York, section criminelle (2008) : Roy Hubert (saison 7, épisode 13) ** Heroes (2007-2010) : Eric Thompson (7 épisodes) ** The Cleaner (2008-2009) : Ray Crin ** Burn Notice (2011) : Reed Perkins (saison 5, épisode 18) * Christopher Cousins dans (8 séries) : ** Breaking Bad (2009-2012) : Ted Beneke (13 épisodes) ** Esprits criminels (2009) : Dr. Barton (saison 5, épisode 1) ** US Marshals : Protection de témoins (2010) : Vince Anderson / Vince Jordan (saison 3, épisode 12) ** Mentalist (2013) : Jason Lennon (2 épisodes) ** Castle (2013) : Nolan Burns (saison 6, épisode 6) ** Revolution (2013-2014) : Victor Doyle (7 épisodes) ** Vampire Diaries (2014-2015) : Joshua Parker (4 épisodes) ** UnReal (2016) : Gary (3 épisodes) * David James Elliott dans (7 séries) : ** JAG (1995-2005) : le capitaine Harmon Rabb, Jr. ** Close to Home : Juste Cause (2006-2007) : James Conlon ** The Guard : Police maritime (2008) : David Renwald ** Opération Chaos (2009) : Alex Kiitner (mini-série en 2 épisodes) ** La Prophétie de l'oracle (2009) : John Serragoth (mini-série en 3 épisodes) ** La Tempête du siècle (2009) : le général Wilson Braxton (mini-série en 2 épisodes) ** Les Experts : Manhattan (2011) : agent du FBI Russ Josephson (2 épisodes) * Conor O'Farrell dans : ** Médium (2005-2008) : Larry Watt (6 épisodes) ** The Unit : Commando d'élite (2006-2007) : le major-général Heath (4 épisodes) ** Lie to Me (2010) : Bernard Dillon (3 épisodes) ** The Pacific (2010) : Dr. Sledge (4 épisodes) ** Game of Silence (2016) : Roy Carroll (10 épisodes) * James Callis dans : ** Battlestar Galactica (2004-2009) : Dr. Gaius Baltar (73 épisodes) ** Numb3rs (2009) : Mason Duryea (saison 5, épisode 23) ** Eureka (2010-2012) : Dr. Trevor Grant (10 épisodes) ** Merlin (2011) : Borden (saison 4, épisode 4) * Jack Scalia dans : ** Flics à Hollywood (1985) : inspecteur Nick McCarren (14 épisodes) ** Tequila et Bonetti (1992) : Nick Bonetti (11 épisodes) ** Les Anges du bonheur (1995) : Max Chamberlain (saison 2, épisode 9) * Rowan Atkinson dans : ** La Vipère noire (1982-1983) : Edmund Blackadder, le duc d'Edimbourg ** Mr Bean (1990-1995) : Mister Bean ** Maigret (depuis 2016) : commissaire Jules Maigret * William Fichtner dans : ** Prison Break (2006-2009) : Alexander Mahone ** Entourage (2009-2010) : Phil Yagoda ** Shooter (2017) : O'Brien * Adrian Pasdar dans : ** Profit (1996-1997) : Jim Profit (8 épisodes) ** Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue (1998) : Tanner Brooks (saison 4, épisode 5) * Peter Outerbridge dans : ** Millennium (1998-1999) : agent spécial Barry Baldwin (9 épisodes) ** Monk (2002) : Trevor McDowell (saison 1, épisode 9) * Treat Williams dans : ** Voyage au centre de la Terre (1999) : Theodore Lytton (mini-série en 2 épisodes) ** Les Experts (2014) : Sam Bishop (saison 14, épisode 22) * Dan Butler dans : ** Dr House (2006) : Dr. Philip Weber (saison 2, épisode 12) ** Monk (2007) : Dr. Davis Scott(saison 5, épisode 16) * Ted Danson dans : ** Les Experts (2012) : Diebenkorn « D. B. » Russell (1re voix) ** Fargo (2015) : le shérif Hank Larsson (10 épisodes) * Tony Plana dans : ** L'Arme Fatale (2016-2018) : Ronnie Delgado ** Colony (2017) : Proxy Alcala * Dans Person of Interest : ** Larry Pine (2011) : Wernick (saison 1, épisode 8) ** Gary Perez (2012) Hector Campos (saison 2, épisode 3) ** Dennis Boutsikaris (2013) Dr. Richard Nelson (saison 2, épisose 20) ** Bruce Altman (2013) : Dr. Ronald Carmichael (saison 3, épisodes 1 et 3) * Dans Inspecteur Derrick : ** Sky du Mont (1985) : Gerhard Limbach (saison 12, épisode 1 : L'homme d'Antibes) ** Pierre Franckh (1985) : Benno (saison 12, épisode 2 : La trompette) * Dans Columbo : ** Andrew Stevens (1989) : Wayne Jennings (saison 9, épisode 6 : Meurtre en deux temps) ** Greg Evigan (1992) : Harold McCain (saison 11, épisode 3 : Un seul suffira) * 1959-1964''Redoublage tardif effectué en 1984. : ''La Quatrième Dimension : lui-même (Rod Serling) (155 épisodes) * 1979 : Shérif, fais-moi peur : Bo Duke (John Schneider) (1re voix, 13 épisodes) * 1981 : Retour au château : Charles Ryder (Jeremy Irons) * 1982-1986 : K 2000 : la voiture KITTDoublé par William Daniels en version originale. et voix additionnelles * 1983-1987 : L'Agence tous risques : lieutenant Templeton « Futé » Peck (Dirk Benedict) * 1984-1986 : Supercopter : Springfellow Hawke (Jan-Michael Vincent) * 1989 : Hercule Poirot : Douglas Gold (Peter Settelen) (saison 1, épisode 6) * 1995 : Au-delà du réel : L'aventure continue : Dave Stockley (Kim Coates) (saison 1, épisode 1) * 1996-1999 : Viper : Joe Astor / Michael Payton (James McCaffrey) * 1999 : Cléopâtre : Jules César (Timothy Dalton) * 2002 : Preuve à l'appui : Jay Myers (Brian Stokes Mitchell) * 2002-2003 : Odyssey 5 : Troy Johnson (Jim Codrington) * 2003 : Preuve à l'appui : Henry Ross (Clayton Rohner) (saison 2, épisode 16) * 2004 : Desperate Housewives : officier Rick Thompson (Steven Eckholdt) (saison 1, épisode 5) * 2004 : Division d'élite : Hank Riley (Jon Tenney) * 2005 : 24 heures chrono : Henry Powell (Robertson Dean) * 2006 : Dernier Recours : David Swain (Kyle MacLachlan) * 2007-2008 : The Shield : Lester (Patrick St. Esprit) * 2011 : True Blood : Earl Stackhouse (Gary Cole) (saison 4, épisode 1) * 2013-2014 : Homeland : Andrew Lockhart (Tracy Letts) * 2013 : Smash : Richard Francis (Jamey Sheridan) * 2014-2015 : Bankerot : Gerner (Lars Brygmann) * depuis 2015 : Patriot : Tom Tavner (Terry O'Quinn) * depuis 2018 : Black Lightning : Peter Gambi (James Remar) Séries d'animation * Saint Seiya : Seiya (1re voix de remplacement, ép. 29, 33 à 40, 43, 45, 71 et 72), Okko, Dante (épisode 31), Milo (épisode 36) et Dio (épisode 70) * 1996 : Superman, l'Ange de Metropolis : Jor-El * 1997-1998 : Les 101 Dalmatiens, la série : Pongo * 1998-1999 : Hercule : Hadès * 2000 : Les Aventures de Buzz l'Éclair : le roi Nova * 2001-2002 : Disney's tous en boîte : Hadès * depuis 2005 : American Dad! : Roger et Klaus * 2011 : Archer : George Spelvin (saison 2, épisode 6) * 2012-2014 : Avatar : La Légende de Korra : Tenzin * 2013 : Star Wars: The Clone Wars : Tarkin (2e voix, saison 5) Jeux vidéo * 1994 : Wing Commander III : Cœur de tigre : le colonel Christopher BlairDoublé par Mark Hamill en version originale. * 1995 : Wing Commander IV : Le Prix de la liberté : le colonel Christopher Blair * 1999 : Disney : Le Retour des méchants : Vas et Peter Pan vieux * 2000 : Tenchu 2 : Matsunoshin Gohda * 2001 : Halo: Combat Evolved et Halo: Reach : le capitaine Keyes * 2002 : Kingdom Hearts : Hadès * 2002 : Star Wars Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast : Desann * 2004 : Killzone : général Vaughton * 2004 : Spider-Man 2 : Joe Robertson * 2005 : Kingdom Hearts 2 : Hadès et Scar * 2007 : Mass Effect : Codex et l'assistant du docteur Warren (sur la planète Eden Prime) * 2008 : Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures : Ninus, prêtre de Mitra * 2009 : Assassin's Creed II : Carlo Grimaldi * 2009 : Batman: Arkham Asylum : Quincy Sharp * 2009 : Dragon Age: Origins : Vartag Gavorn * 2009 : Uncharted 2: Among Thieves : Karl Schäfer * 2010 : Alan Wake : Dr. Nelson * 2010 : Heavy Rain : Adrian Baker (le doc), le majordome et le réceptionniste * 2010 : Mass Effect 2 : Codex, amiral Han'Gerrel Vas Neema et Rael'Zorah vas Alarei * 2010 : The Kore Gang : Dr. Samuelson * 2011 : Batman: Arkham City : Quincy Sharp * 2011 : Dungeon Siege III : Marten Guiscard * 2012 : Dishonored : Wallace Higgins et des voix additionnelles * 2012 : Forza Horizon : voix off (radio) * 2012 : Les Royaumes d'Amalur : Reckoning : plusieurs PNJ * 2012 : Mass Effect 3 : Codex et l'amiral Han'Gerrel Vas Neema * 2013 : Batman: Arkham Origins : Quincy Sharp * 2014 : Dragon Age Inquisition : le maire du village de Boscret * 2015 : Fallout 4 : le narrateur vault-tec * 2015 : Lego Dimensions : Kitt * 2016 : Final Fantasy XV : voix additionnelles Voix off Documentaires * 2006 : Les Somnambules, diffusé sur Arte * 2006 : La Civilisation engloutie, diffusé sur Arte * 2007 : 1983, au bord de l'apocalypse, diffusé sur Arte * 2008 : Fractales, la recherche de la dimension cachée, diffusé sur Arte le 12 janvier 2013 * 2009 : Cyclades du Sud : bleu, blanc, noir, diffusé sur Arte le 11 mai 2014 * 2010 : Terres indiennes, diffusé sur Arte * 2013 : Architectures : L'Opéra Garnier, diffusé sur Arte * 2013 : Star Wars, la Guerre des Étoiles Documentaires * 2015 : La Terre perd le nord, diffusé sur France 5 le 24 août 2016 * 2016-2017 : Je ne devrais pas être en vie, diffusé sur France 5 le 25 août 2017 Publicités * Danacol * E.Leclerc * Opel * Skoda * Intermarché * Ariel 3 en 1 Livres audio * Créance de sang (roman policier de Michael Connelly) * Le Monde d'hier : Journal d'un européen (roman de Stefan Zweig, diffusé sur France Culture en 2015) Attraction * Tower of Terror, Parc Walt Disney Studios : il est la voix française du narrateur Rod Serling. Autres * Disney Fastoche Commentaires * Dans la saison 5 de la série d'animation Star Wars: The Clone Wars, il succède à Pierre Laurent dans le rôle de Wilhuff Tarkin. Pierre Laurent reprendra le rôle dans la série d'animation Star Wars Rebels. * Dans les œuvres Disney, il succède à Dominique Collignon-Maurin dans le rôle d’Hadès après le film Hercule et à Jean Piat dans le rôle de Scar qui est doublé par ce dernier uniquement dans le film Le Roi lion. * Dans Avengers: Endgame sorti en 2019, il succède à Tony Joudrier (Iron Man 2) et Nicolas Marié (Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War) dans le rôle d'Howard Stark interprété par John Slattery. Notes et références Notes Références Liens externes * Guy Chapellier sur IMDb * Guy Chapellier sur AlloCiné * Voxographie détaillée de Guy Chapellier sur RS Doublage * Voxographie détaillée de Guy Chapellier sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie partielle de Guy Chapellier sur La Tour des Héros * Voxographie sélective de Guy Chapellier (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Guy Chapellier (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKsdDEcDFiI/ Interview de Guy Chapellier pour l'enregistrement audio du roman The Promised Neverland] par Kazé sur YouTube Chapellier Guy Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Chapellier Guy